


Just A Basic Origin Story

by Chico_Ducks



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men, ooooooh booooy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chico_Ducks/pseuds/Chico_Ducks
Summary: Rain. No good story ever started with rain.Heh.
Kudos: 4





	Just A Basic Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! This is my headcanon backstory for Unikitty! Uh, I don't plan for scheduled updates and I'll just do it when I can.
> 
> Don't worry about the OC tag. No OCS will have a significant part in this story.

Rain. No good story ever started with rain.

Heh.

The young cub stared out from underneath the leaf she huddled underneath as rain pounded the floor. There was a thunderous rumble not that far away from where she was hiding. Normally she would be paralyzed with fear at the prospect of being all alone out in the storm but the much more mischievous idea she had overpowered basic instinct.

In front of her was a small mouse. It had yet to notice her and her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She knew her mother wouldn’t approve of her horsing around while it was wet but her mother wasn’t here right now so hah. Her haunches wiggled in anticipation as she prepared for a pounce.

Right as she was about to spring forward, something jumped out from the left of her and scared off the little mouse. She would’ve been upset if her attention hadn’t been successfully been diverted to whatever had jumped out. Her eyes widened at the little creature and she turned the rest of her body to face it. A huge cricket! The cub hadn’t seen many crickets in her life, which she often chalked up to having only lived a few months. She leaped towards the cricket in an attempt to get a better look at it. She looked underneath her paws to reveal her attempt to be fruitless. The cricket had jumped back away from her. The cub pouted at the cricket and lowered her body to pounce again. She crept forward, anticipation gleaming in her eyes and-

“Little one?”

The cub’s mother’s voice rang out. Her head shot up from where she was crouched and the cricket leaped away at the sudden movement. The cub sighed in annoyance and padded out to where she heard her mother’s voice.

“Yes?” She squeaked out, knowing she was in trouble. Her ears perked at the sound of rustling grass and she sat down. The young cub knew what was coming next. One second she was sitting on the floor and the next she was in the air, being held by her scruff. She rolled her eyes but didn’t object as her mother carried her back to the den.

Once she no longer felt the rain against her fur, she opened her eyes. Her mother stared down at her with a disapproving glance. She returned the look with a sheepish grin of her own.

“I take it that you know what you did?”

“Yeah.”

“So you know you weren’t supposed to go that far off on your own?”

“Yeah.”

Her mother sighed at her daughter’s flippant response. The cub shot her an exasperated look.

“Why can’t I wander off? It’s not like it’s going to hurt anyone.”

“Little one… you know it’s dangerous. Lord Business is still out there.”

The cub huffed, glaring at the floor. “I don’t understand why we care about him so much. He couldn’t catch us even if he tried.”

“That’s not true. You saw what happened in Viking’s Land.”

At that, the cub went quiet. That was true. Lord Busines had managed to flush out every master builder in that realm. After a few minutes of silence, she was pulled out of her thoughts once she felt her mom smooth the spiky fur near the base of her horn. She flinched at that and brought her paw to rough it up again.

“Mom!” The cub grumbled, glaring up at her parental figure. The much bigger hybrid smiled at her cub’s antics. She continued muttering meaningless words as she burrowed into the side of her mother. More thunder rumbled off in the distance and the cub yawned.

 _Thump thump thump_. The young cub’s ear pricked up and twitched at the strange noise. She hadn’t noticed when she had drifted off but now her light sleep had been interrupted. Keeping her eyes shut tight, she turned over, careful not to disrupt her sleeping mother. _Thump thump thump_. She sighed in annoyance, shifting over to view what was annoying her. Outside the den was a pair of legs. The young cub blinked once. Twice. She squinted at the legs, mind still slow with drowsiness. “What?” She muttered. The pair of legs suddenly turned to face her. The knees bent and what stared back at her was a pair of glowing red eyes. She blinks. It blinks back. The cub’s fur arose with fear and she opened her mouth to alert her mother but the robot brought its finger to where its mouth was. It shushed her. The surprise of it even making that gesture caused the cub to shut her mouth. The robot stood up again and walked away. The mixture of confusion, surprise, and grogginess was far too much for the cub to handle, so she shut her eyes and went back to sleep.

The cub woke up again. Her mother still wasn’t awake but that didn’t stop the cub from getting up and wondering outside the den. The warmth of the summer air still hadn’t set in and it left the morning foggy. She crouched down next to where the robot she had seen only hours before was standing. Heavy footprints trailed back into the forest, leaving the cub with a dangerous amount of curiosity. The cub glanced at the lump that was her sleeping mother and looked over at the trail. She set a determined look on her face and followed the footprints.

The cub hadn’t been walking for a while before the trail had led her to a car. She marveled at the large vehicle towered over her. Footprints spread out into different directions and snaked through the whole forest. She tilted her head as she circled the car. The front door was open, practically tempting the cub to look around. She cast a look around the area, making sure no robots were around, and she hopped into the car.

There was nothing in the front seat of the car. She pouted at the practically nonexistent discovery and continued snooping around. The back seat had a couple of folders in the back, some newspapers, and a...chair? She glared at the plastic separating the row of seats and hopped out the car.

“What the-” A pair of robots stared at the cub with piercing red eyes and she stared right back, fear rooting her into the ground. One of them tilted their head and inspected her.

“Is this the one?”

“I thought it would be bigger?”

“Boss said it was pink.”

Its head snapped into the proper place and it approached her, arms outstretched.

There was a pause as if it expected for her to run away, but paralyzing fear left her glued to the ground. It picked her up roughly and its unfeeling face seemed to turn up into a grin. It brought its free hand to its mouth and made the shushing gesture, just like the night before.

The cub _wailed_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not far off, a mother picked up the cry of its child. She jolted up and frantically looked around to see where her cub was sleeping only an hour before was now gone. There was the cry again. She shook any drowsiness from her mind and sprang into action.

“Please just be a thorn. Please just be a thorn. Please just be a thorn.” The mother muttered, not noticing the footprint trail as she bounded towards the noise. There was the sound of a vehicle starting up and her panic shot up. “Not a thorn, not a thorn, not a thorn!” The squeal of tires tearing up dirt brought her attention and she followed after. A car came into view and the mother felt her heart sink. She tore after the car and gained onto it, rather quickly. The brief moment of suspicion was thrown out the window once she heard the third cry.

Her kid was being taken away from her. She should’ve paid more attention. Should’ve enforced more rules. Should’ve kept her safe. With the shot of adrenaline pumping through her veins, she leaped onto the back of the car. The moment she landed on the car’s trunk, the car speed up. It tore across the floor with a speed she forgot vehicles possessed. After a few months of living in Middle Zealand really did that to you. The moment she stopped to think about anything, the vehicle stopped with a lurch, sending her flying off the trunk and into the dense forest that surrounded them. Before she even landed against the ground, the car tore off again, leaving her to crash into large trees and bushes.

The mother didn’t have time to even see what direction it went in. She blinked in a somewhat stupid fashion for a few moments.

The light in her life was just stolen away from her. Just like the others.

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins! Unikitty is out of Middle Zealand and off into a different realm. I didn't use any names in this chapter for no reason in particular but I'll be using some next chapter.
> 
> The pacing is a bit off but I'd appreciate a read and review! If you have any suggestions, I might consider them too! But it really depends on if it fits on what I already have in mind.


End file.
